Gorillaz High School
by Mayonnaise-Senpai
Summary: What happened when the Gorillaz were in high school? Will 2D survive freshman year? Will Murdoc and Valerie fall in love? Murdoc/OC later on. Rated T for teenage drama
1. First Day of High School

Gorillaz High Chap. 1: First Day of High School

Students were starting to arrive at the school of James W. Wilson High School. Some walked, some rode they're bikes, some drove (especially the juniors and seniors) or got driven by a parent. One of which was Stuart Pot. A skinny, blue haired nerd that wasn't the brightest. So why was he put in the nerd category? Because his mother had made his dress the part. Stuart stepped out of the car, looking rather scared for his first day of high school.

"Bye sweetie! I'll see you at 3!" Stuart's mom called from behind. Before she could drive off, she called out again, "If you need help just look for Valerie, okay?"

Stuart turned and gave her a nod. His mother smiled and drove off.

As Stuart stepped into the humongous building, he spotted a few scary-looking kids. Ones that you would normally see late for class or hanging around in the halls wearing all black. One of them gave Stuart a look that made him run off. The group of kids busted out laughing. They were seniors while poor Stuart was a freshman.

Surprisingly Stuart was still running after the joke was over. Eventually he ran into someone; someone's stomach. It was large and soft and round. Stuart looked up and saw and African-American guy. He was bald and had on a Tupac shirt. The guy looked down at him.

"Ay, kid. You alright?" He asked. Stuart freaked a little bit and backed away, starting in the opposite direction. Before he could speed off again, the big guy grabbed his arm. "Don't run. It's not allowed." Stuart turned his head and looked at him. "What's your name?"

"…S-Stuart." He answered quietly. "Stuart Pot."

"Ah. I'm Russell Hobbs. You must be a freshman. Well I'm a junior and I'm not like all the other upperclassman that likes to mess with freshmen. So Stuart, if anyone is messin' with ya, come to me and I'll straighten them out." Stuart nodded at his words, wonder why he would want to help him.

"Stewie!" called a feminine voice. Stuart turned his head and saw a large breasted girl with a nice figure coming towards him and Russell. "Oh my gosh! I've been looking for you!"

"He's yours, Miss Valerie?" asked Russell.

She laughed. "Nah. I just know his parents and I'm kinda like a big sister to him. So I'll take it from here. Thanks Russ."

"No problem." Russell turned and walked away.

"Stewie! You're gonna love it here!" Valerie hugged him tight like he was a cuddle toy. "You need help finding your way around here?" she asked.

Stuart looked around the big hallways and nodded.

"Okay then. Your homeroom is right this way." She dragged him to the direction he's supposed to go.

When Stuart entered homeroom, he took a seat farthest away from the group of kids that were sitting and talking. Stuart was a shy boy. He didn't make friends very easily.

"Hey kid!" called a grungy voice from behind him. Stuart turned to see who had called him. "You're in my seat."

Stuart hesitated to answer but he tried to explain to the boy that had already taken the seat. "Sorry but… I was sitting here first…"

"What was that? I told you that you're in my seat!" The boy grabbed at him and Stuart dodged him and ran to every corner of the room, while the boy was chasing him. The kids started to chant them on.

"What's going on in here?" boomed a voice. The teacher had came in saw the little quarrel.

"He was sitting in my seat!"

"No I wasn't! I was sitting there first! If he was sitting there then why weren't you?!"

"Because I was talking to people!"

"That doesn't mean you can claim a seat you're not sitting in!"

"Enough! You two have already gotten strike one and on the first day! Now sit!"

Stuart had let the whole thing go, but the other boy didn't. Throughout the whole class, he gave him a dirty look. Stuart wanted this day to end. He sunk down in his chair and looked at the clock, hoping it was strike 3.


	2. Long Time Crush

Gorillaz High Chap. 2: Long Time Crush

At the end of the school day, Valerie had gone to cheerleading practice on the track field. She was obviously captain. She was always Miss Popularity. Guys loved her and girls envied her. Surprisingly, she's been single ever since middle school. Probably from a bad previous relationship.

"Alright girls, let's go over that cheer one more time and I promise that you will get a water break." Announced Valerie. The girls groaned.

"Aw c'mon Val!" whined Cheryl.

"Yeah, can we get a water break now?" interjected Ames.

"I already told you. After you do it one more time, you can get a water break. I promise. Cross my heart and hope to die. Okay and 5, 6, 7, 8…" They started the cheer again.

Off in the distance, the same group of kids that scared Stuart were hanging out around the borders of the football field. They were being potheads as usual even though marijuana wasn't allowed on the school grounds.

"Ay, Muds, there's that little hottie you've been craving for ever since sophomore year." Josh snickered. They all laughed at Murdoc Niccals, who was blushing and admiring at Valerie from afar.

"Shut up ya dick!" snapped Murdoc. Murdoc really did have true feelings for Valerie but he didn't wanna seem like a wuss around his friends.

Kevin laughed hysterically, "Yeah, didn't you say sophomore year that you were gonna bang that pussy so hard until she begged for mercy?" he continued cracking up.

"What's so funny? I meant what I said. I'm gonna get her one day." Snapped Murdoc, again.

"Well why hasn't it happened yet?"

"You know Valerie. She's the… 'smart type'." Said Murdoc, walking towards the fence that bordered the field. He grabbed onto the chain linked fence.

"Well haven't you talked you her?" asked Josh.

Murdoc was silent. He was actually intimidated by Valerie's beauty, her long black hair, her caramel skin and her dark chocolate brown eyes. Murdoc would get nervous by being in the same room as her.

"Dude why don't you just ask her to hang sometimes?" asked Kevin.

"Because… she's…" he hesitated.

"If you won't call her over then I will." Josh got up and climbed over the fence. Murdoc and Kevin followed behind.

"Shit! Don't do that!" begged Murdoc.

"And why not?" asked Josh.

"Because… I wanna do it myself…"

"Alright then, go ahead." Josh pushed Murdoc forward. He gulped as his heart started to pound.

"HEY SEXY!!! WHY DON'T YOU COME OVER HERE AND CHEER ME ON!!!" Murdoc called with a whistle at the end.

(A/N: yes that was supposed to be a sexual reference… it was an epic fail. I know…)

Valerie slowly turned to the direction to the source of the call. Her face was mixed with both shock and disgust. "Hold on girls. I have to teach the dogs to be quiet while we practice." Valerie walked towards Murdoc, Josh and Kevin. "Can I help you?" she asked slightly annoyed.

"Yeah. My 'friend' and I have been dying to meet you." Murdoc winked at her. Valerie looked in disgust again.

"Well tell your 'friend' to keep having wet dreams cause it's not happening!" she snapped. Valerie turned away.

"Oh come on Valey baby-" Murdoc stopped as he go slapped in the face.

"Don't ever call me that… no one ever calls me that… ever…" her voice cracked.

"Ooo… I love a woman with a little passion in them." He winked at her again.

"Why don't you just leave me alone?!" she snapped at him.

"Because my 'friend' can't wait any longer." He was starting to aggravate her.

"Next perverted thing that comes out of your mouth-"

He whispered in her ear, "I wanna know what you taste like. Hmmmm…" Next thing Murdoc knew, he came in contact with Valerie's fist.

"I'm not gonna tell you again. Leave… me… alone." Valerie got up and walked away like nothing happened.

Josh and Kevin gathered around Murdoc.

"Dude… she knocked you out cold!" Kevin exclaimed. Murdoc looked at them dizzily, then passed out.


	3. Saturday

**Gorillaz High School (Chapter 3: Saturday)**

It was a cold fall morning. The falls were slowly changing from a nature green to a dead-like brown or orange. Fog crept around close to the ground. Eventually, the sun shown itself telling everyone that it was another day. The bright light of the sun peaked through the window of Stuart's room, shining right down on his face.

"Ugh…" he groaned. It was 8:00 am. He certainly didn't like getting up that early without a reason. The only thing stopping him from going back to sleep was the sun brightly shining in his face and the aroma of freshly made pancakes and waffles. He adored his mother's home-made pancakes and waffles. It's what he lived for every Saturday morning.

With the smell of various breakfast foods taunting his empty stomach, he finally conjured the energy to get up. He yawned and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He walked into the kitchen to find his father reading the newspaper and sipping on his coffee.

"Good morning Stu Pot!" his mother greeted him. She kissed his forehead and then worked on fixing his plate for breakfast.

"Morning champ." His father said without taking his eye off of his newspaper.

"Good morning." He said as his mother placed his plate in front of him.

As he started stuffing syrup-drowned pancakes in his face, his mother said, "Your father and I are going to visit your Aunt Jenny today. She's been feeling under the weather lately and you know she can't take care of herself like she used to."

Stuart froze before he could take a bit of a waffle. He looked up at his mother.

She continued, "So Valerie is going to be here all weekend until we get back."

A feeling of excitement and happiness came over Stuart. He always had a good time with Valerie. She'd take him out to eat for lunch, play video games with him, basically do whatever he wanted to do… well anything that didn't break his parents rules.

With that thought, his mom proceeded to say, "You know the rules. Whatever Valerie says, goes and that means no arguing with her." Stuart has always been a good kid. He never got into trouble. He was just a clumsy kid. Once when he was younger, he climbed a tree while him and Valerie were playing hide and seek. Right before she found him, he fell out and broke his arm. From that accident, all his hair fell out and grew back a blue type color. Ever since then, he's been made fun of from his weird hair.

"I know, I know." Stuart said, making his mom stop talking about the rules he already knew. He placed a part of his scrambled eggs in his mouth.

"Well, you just behave and stay out of trouble. Now you go get ready, Valerie will be here by noon." With that said, Stuart stuffed every last piece of food in his mouth so he can get his fun filled day started.

Around 11:30, Stuart's parents' bags were packed and downstairs in the living room. Stuart was lying on the couch watching Saturday morning cartoons.

The doorbell rang at 11:59 exactly, like she had timed it perfectly and planned with precision that she would arrive at exactly one minute early than expected. But that was how Valerie was, an over achiever.

Stuart opened the door and there she was, long black hair, perfectly large breast, standing at 5'5" with tan-brown skin and dark chocolate eyes. She reached her masculine arms out to wrap Stuart in her arms.

"Stewie!" she squealed. Stuart hugged her back. Stuart's mother walked downstairs.

"Hello Mrs. Pot!" she greeted with a warm smile.

"Hello Valerie. Thank you again, for watching little Stuart." She said, very thankful.

"Oh it's no problem. Stu-Pot and I always have a good time together." Val said rubbing Stuart's blue hair.

"Well, we better go. You ready honey?" Mrs. Pot called to Mr. Pot.

"Yup." He said coming down the stairs. "Hello Ms. Valerie. You know our numbers in case anything happens."

"Of course, Mr. Pot. Tell Mrs. Jenny I said get well soon." She waved to them. They waved back and pulled out of the driveway. Once they were down the street, they went inside and started their weekend together.

"What should we do first, Stewie?" Val asked.

Stuart thought for a second and then said, "Mario Kart!" he said with enthusiasm.

_AN: Let's pretend this is present day, okay? Why do I have to tell you people his? It's my fanfic! I can do what I want! I can make 2D a girl for all I care! Mwahahahah 3 kay… I'm done… lol_

So for two straight hours, they raced each other in Mario Kart. They were both equally good at the game. It would be that Stuart won, then Val won, then Stu, then Val, then Stu etc. Eventually they both had growling stomachs that begged for food and the batteries to the controllers were dying.

"Looks like we need to go to the convenience store and get some lunch." Said Val. Stuart nodded and got up to get his shoes and coat.

They hopped in Val's car and went looking for food. They stopped at the convenience store to get lunch and some batteries.

"Pick whatever you like." Val said to Stuart. He nodded and ran off in the store like a little kid with no self-control.

Valerie browsed the store finding the flavor chips she and Stuart liked. She found them, barbecue kettle cooked chips. Her mouth watered at the sight of them. Then she went off to find some lunch foods for herself. She browsed the lunch meats, searching for bologna, her favorite. She grabbed a few slices. When she turned around, she saw him. Black hair, tan skin, black shirt and worn down jeans standing at about 5'8".

_Shit! _, thought Val. She ran and hid in the back of the store. There she found Stuart looking at different types of drinks.

"Val? What's wrong?" he asked, walking over to her.

"Shh!" she hissed. Stuart jumped. Val saw him walking towards to the back with a pack of cigarettes in hand.

"Shit, shit, shit!" exclaimed Val under her breath. She grabbed Stuart and ran to the next isle. Stupidly, it was the isle with condoms, the isle he was heading for.

She relaxed a little before she noticed he was standing at the end of the isle with a devious grin on his face.

"Well, well, well. Look what we got here." laughed Murdoc.

_Fuck…_, thought Val. She looked up at him, embarrassed.

"Fancy running into you here." He smirked. He looked at Stuart next to her. "Who's the runt?"

Val stood up. "The 'runt' is Stuart." She said, aggressively. "I'm babysitting him for the weekend."

Murdoc laughed out loud, literally. The whole store got awkwardly quiet and all eyes were on the teenagers. Val looked over at the clerk. He looked pretty disgusted.

"That's sad," he laughed again. "I remember him now. I scared him on the first day of school." He chuckled to himself.

Val grabbed the collar of Murdoc's shirt and looked into his eyes. "If I EVER hear that you're messing with my Stu-Pot, you will regret the day that you ever did cause I WILL remove dick in a quick second. Do you understand me?"

Murdoc nodded quickly in fear. Val let go of him.

"Damn girl. You got a grip. I already know you got a punch…" Murdoc rubbed his bruised eye.

"Well, you should learn not to mess with me or my Stu-Pot." Val said.

"Heh, the more you play hard to get, the more I want you." Murdoc winked. He leaned over and observed the different kind of condoms. "You like Trojan right?" He smirked at her.

Val blushed. Disgusted, grabbed Stuart, paid for all of their items and left.

Murdoc stood there for a moment and chuckled to himself, "Yeah… she wants me."


	4. A Halloween Party?

**Gorillaz High School Chap 4. : A Halloween Party?**

October had gone by pretty fast. Halloween was a week away.

Monday had rolled its ugly back around, starting another exhausting week of school. Kids were walking on the sidewalks. It was another cold fall morning and the wind blew making matters worse. Val shivered at the corner of a street, waiting for the sign to change to 'walk'. Her mind was somewhere else at the moment. Still thinking about Murdoc and how his plans of getting her attention were getting to her. She couldn't seem to get him to leave her alone.

_He just doesn't get it…, _she thought, _I don't want anyone like that in my life right now…_

"Valerie?" asked a rather deep, raspy voice. Val snapped out of her thoughts and saw that Russell was standing next to her. "Looks like something is troubling you."

Val smiled. "No, it's nothing. Nothing's bothering me." She said. The sign finally changed to 'walk'.

"You don't have to lie to me or hide your feelings from me," Said Russell. "I can tell when you're sad because you're always happy and greeting everyone in the morning. Now you're quiet and keeping to yourself."

"Is it that obvious?" laughed Val. She looked down, blushing because it was all true. "Well, I'm sorry. There's just some stuff on my mind."

It went silent. Russell was always a quiet guy until one of his friends were in trouble. Then he felt a pair of arms wrap around his side. He looked down and saw Val was hugging him. He smiled and patted her head.

"It'll be okay, Val. You know it'll turn out fine, whatever's bothering you." He said comforting her like he always does.

Stuart was the first one in his class. He didn't really like his class. He sat in the back where he knew no one would bother him. He was quiet, never socialized with anyone. He just kept his distance with all the kids.

Class had started and all the kids rushed to their seats and awaited the teacher's instructions. Stuart opened his notebook and started doodling stick figures in the corner.

"Now class, we're going on a little trip to the elementary school and celebrate Halloween with them." The teacher said.

All the students started to groan.

"Oh hush now! It's a good way to miss you're 3rd period class." She added to make them stop complaining. There were murmurs and interjections of this being a good idea.

Stuart, however, was not interested. He stayed doodling in his notebook.

"Now I have paired each of you up with a student with the class we are going to visit." She proceeded to pass out name cards of the students in the elementary class.

Stuart had finally gotten his partner. He had read the card, but did a double take on the name.

"Noodle?" he asked himself. "What kind of name is Noodle?"

The boy that sat in front of him overheard him and said, "What kind of name is Stuart?" and laughed. The whole class joined in his shenanigans even though they didn't have a clue what was really going on.

Stuart slumped down in his chair and tried to ignore everyone by going back to doodling.

"A Halloween party?" asked Val looking at the invitation with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, it'll be fun. Only the 'in' crowd is allowed to come so we don't have to worry about any losers showing up." Said Val's friend, Lina.

"Well, I guess I'll go. What are you going as?" asked Val.

"I think I'll go as a sexy bartender." Lina winked. "What about you?"

Val thought for a minute and then said, "I think I'll go as… Jane." They both looked at each other and laughed.

"We are going to be looking HOT!" Shouted Lina, as she laughed again.

"Well, do you know anyone else that's going to be there?" Val asked.

"Well, I know the whole football team and cheer squad is invited… and basically anybody who's anybody." Lina said. Then she thought for a moment, "Oh! And those Goth kids are invited too because they know how to get booze."

Val's eyes widened. "You don't mean… Murdoc Niccals's group, do you?"

"Actually… I do…" Lina said, being a little hesitant.

"Well it looks like I'm not going anymore." Said Val, folding the invitation and putting it into her pocket.

"What? But you have to go! I promised Michelle you would come!" begged Lina.

"Not if that creep Murdoc is gonna be there." Said Val, turning and walking away.

"What's wrong with Murdoc? I mean sure, he's an asshole sometimes, but he's cool." Said Lina, following her.

"He keeps flirting with me and I can't stand it."

Lina stopped in her tracks. "Wow… I hope he does know that you two are on the opposite ends of the high school food chain…"

"It's not that he's a creep and doesn't have very good hygiene… it's that… I'm not ready for another relationship…" Val hung her head down.

"Oh… right. Well, you should still come. It'll be fun and if he tries to come at you then I'll sock him right in the face." Lina smiled at her and Val laughed.

"You always find a way to make me smile."

"I know."


End file.
